


Je rêve

by Psychoslasher



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan amène encore une femme à la maison et cette fois Herbert craque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je rêve

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage n'est à moi hormis la bécasse.

Bon je m'essaie à l'humour, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, MOUAHAHAHAHA. Aucun slash cette fois-ci, juste de l'amitié et des railleries alors le langage cucul et familier c'est fait exprès ;)

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je rêve.

Et voilà, un énième râle en tant que premier mot prononcé par Herbert dans la journée. Comme toujours quoi. Voilà à quoi se résumaient les journées de nos deux scientifiques et médecins. Enfin médecin était un bien grand mot pour Dan, lui qui voyait plus de morts que de vivants. Il en tuait même certains dans sa propre cave, ou plutôt en retuait. Instinct de survit quand tu nous tiens. Bref, revenons à leur routine. Herbert, évadé de prison en herbe, restait cloîtré à la maison pendant que Dan travaillait et draguait. Mais plutôt draguait, de l'avis de notre merveilleux, brillant, magnifique, brillant, éternel et encore brillant scientifique. J'ai nommé Herbert West (ndla: comment elle en fait pas trop celle-là). De toute façon avoir une vie sociale ce n'était pas pour lui, sauf pour les cadavres. Et ben oui ils ne viennent tous seuls à la maison quand on les siffle ou remue le sachet de croquettes. "Et pourtant j'ai essayé" surgit la tronche de Dan (ndla: bah d'où tu sors toi?).

Et oui notre médecin rentrait du travail accompagné d'une femme, une fois de plus. D'où le râle de son ami. Mais celle-ci semblait dépasser les autres niveau connerie, Herbert n'allait pas chaumer avec cette bécasse. Elle riait bêtement (ndla: et pour rien si ça se trouve) et se coinça la robe dans la portière de cette épave dans laquelle Dan osait se pavaner. "Pas étonnant qu'il amène de tels déchets ici" pensa Herbert.

Celui-ci essuyait du sang sur ses mains après s'être coupé en lavant ses ustensiles. Et oui quand on voit arriver un tel phénomène par la fenêtre on en perd sa concentration. Dan entra et laissa entrer la dévergondée qui osa dire bonjour à ce cher West, lui prenant la main comme ça pour la serrer et en piaillant "Bonjouuuuuur, moi c'est Cynthia". Herbert commençait déjà à s'énerver, elle ne perdait pas de temps celle-là. Une fois la pile électrique éloignée, Herbert put lui lancer des éclairs à sa guise et murmura:

\- Elle m'a touché, elle veut mourir ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Dan s'approcha de son ami et lui dit non d'un seul regard (ndla: c'est possible?).

Pendant que notre bécasse admirait les pièces de ce taudis qui leur servait de maison, et en plus elle adorait, nos deux amis eurent une discussion assez houleuse.

\- Encore une qui a la science infuse, attaqua Herbert.

\- Arrête ton ironie et s'il te plait laisse-la tranquille. Elle a le droit d'être joyeuse, les gens comme ça se font rares.

\- Oh non mais c'est dingue cette histoire. Déjà les autres ne méritaient pas le moindre commentaire tellement leur niaiserie me faisait pitié, mais celle-ci mérite la palme. Tu ne la connais même pas en plus.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu es juste jaloux, se défendit Dan.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Dan, tu as tenu six jours avant d'en amener une autre. Non mais mate la il y a une différence entre joyeuse et CONNE.

\- Herb...

\- Et comme le dirait si bien Madame Brill, "elle a une tête à faire tourner la mayonnaise". Avec toutes celles que tu a amenées, on obtient une belle brochette de décérébrées.

Là Dan ouvrit de grand yeux, si son ami devenait vulgaire et citait de vieux films familiaux, les choses allaient vite dégénérer avec sa nouvelle donzelle. Il consentit tout de même à narguer son ami qui commençait à faire sa crise de colère quotidienne.

\- Au fait elle dort ici ce soir, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter une chaise qui s'envolait vers sa figure, et d'aller saisir un coussin sur le canapé pour...euh pour le plaquer sur le mur avant que le tête du malheureux scientifique ne s'écrase dessus.

\- Calme-toi Herbert tu veux, tu carbures à quoi aujourd'hui? je n'ai pas dit qu'elle s'installait.

Ils entendirent tout à coup une musique de type électro ultra forte et un "YAHOUUUUU" bien balancé. Face au regard dissuasif de Dan, Herbert lâcha le couteau qu'il venait de prendre et ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit à l'étage. Pétrifiés, ils trouvèrent Cynthia dans la chambre de Herbert en train de danser bizarrement. Les apercevant elle continua mais leur dit:

\- Désolé mes choupinets j'en ai juste pour une heure ou deux, mon concours de danse tecktonik est dans quelques jours. Je dois m'entraîner un max.

Herbert flageola et après que Dan l'eut relevé, perdit tout son self-control et se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler. Ils roulèrent sur le parquet en se battant comme des chiffonniers et en cassant tout sur leur passage. Ce qui n'arrêtait pas la star dans sa chorégraphie. Herbert se prit même un coup de pied au derrière, involontaire bien sûr (ndla: on y croit oui), et un autre bien placé de la part de Dan. Enfin calmé, il se rassit et bouda tandis que Dan respirait enfin.

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas allée se donner en spectacle sur la pelouse, affirma le scientifique.

Néanmoins ils sortirent de la chambre dévastée, violée, envahie, submergée, chouravée, possédée (ndla: je crois qu'on a compris) et allèrent s'enfiler une aspirine.

Une heure et huit minutes plus tard, la débauchée redescendit enfin, et malheureusement pour nos amis, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face aux deux hommes dans le canapé et leur fit un sourire tellement enfantin que Herbert en eut des envies de meurtre.

\- Alors les gars ça fait longtemps que vous vivez tous les deux? demanda t-elle.

\- Est-ce que ça vous regarde? menaça Herbert.

Que le combat commence. Dan se promit de ne plus amener de femme chez eux. Non choquée par la violence verbale de son assaillant, Cynthia rit comme une euphorique en manque de rire, limite simulatrice, et reprit:

\- Oh non mais ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois homo (Herbert ouvrit grand la bouche et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Dan se préparait à mourir), Danini m'a dit que tu aimais rester seul, sans petite amie alors si tu aimes les hommes je l'accepterai. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus tolérante. J'ai même eu une petite amie transsexuelle, enfin un petit ami. Mais bref, Danini m'a beaucoup parlé de toi il paraît que t'es un scientifique super intelligent. J'ai toujours trouvé ça intéressant la science, enfin évidemment j'y comprend rien mais c'est cool. Comme Frankenstein, il est trop fort le mec tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a créé? Non mais c'est dingue...

Là c'était la goutte d'eau, Herbert était sur le point d'exploser et l'effet calmant de son aspirine lui avait posé un lapin. Il se leva, direction la cuisine quitte à s'enfiler la plaquette, mais cette maudite migraine allait bien finir par mettre les voiles.

POV Herbert

Cette pouf va me rendre malade, je vais la tuer. Comment Dan fait pour la supporter? Je donnerai tout pour qu'une de ses ex soit là à sa place. Elle est incapable de la fermer, je vais lui coudre la bouche et s'il le faut elle me servira de cobaye vivant pour mes expériences. Cela lui apprendra. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle horreur dans ma vie, c'est insupportable. Je vais lui faire ravaler son rire d'arriérée, lui faire bouffer le trottoir, la brûler vive à l'acide fluorhydrique (ndla: NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS?!)

FIN POV

Pendant que le scientifique ruminait ses idées noires, Dan commençait à regretter d'avoir abordé cette femme à l'hôpital. Il était masochiste ou en manque pour en arriver là, le pauvre. Il partit rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine après avoir allumé la télé pour Cynthia, qui comble de la gaminerie réclama des bonbons à manger devant Pokemon. Dan pouffa de désespoir et arriva près de Herbert. Il allait lui mettre la main sur l'épaule lorsqu'un violent "PIKACHU ATTAQUE TONNERRE" retentit dans la maison. Il allait exploser lorsqu'il crut entendre Herbert pleurer.

\- Herbert ça va? écoute je suis désolé là j'avoue j'étais désespéré.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que son ami ne pleurait pas. Il éclatait de rire, et tellement fort qu'il en était plié en deux, se rattrapant de justesse au plan de travail. Il arrivait à peine à parler.

\- C'est pitoyable Danini (il s'en moquait bien le filou), tu te rends compte dans quelle merde tu nous a fourrés?

Le pauvre en pleurait de rire. Avant que West ne fasse une crise de démence sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Dan le releva et l'assit sur la chaise volante de tout à l'heure. Il l'observa un long moment avant que du vacarme ne se fasse entendre.

\- LES MECS, VOUS VOUS MARAVEZ ENCORE? VENEZ C'EST POKEMON À LA TÉLÉ ET LÀ Y A UN PUTAIN DE COMBAT" hurla la dingo.

Elle parlait seule devant la télé:

\- Wow l'attaque tonnerre de Pikachu est vraiment impressionnante.

Le regard de Herbert se dirigea machinalement vers le tiroir à couverts dans lequel se réfugiaient de beaux couteaux bien tranchants. Avant qu'un drame ne se produise, Dan se leva et allait mettre les choses au clair avec la demoiselle quand elle les appela encore.

\- DANINI? BEBERT?

Là c'était le pompon, Herbert se leva de sa chaise en rageant tel un ours avec un épine à la patte, tenant à la main un magnifique fusil à pompe Winchester sorti tout droit de...et bien d'où je vous le demande.

\- WOW Herbert, range-moi ça tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

\- Pousse-toi de mon chemin Dan, il y aura une morte ce soir et le monde se portera bien mieux, fit-il en riant comme un aliéné.

\- Non tu ne tueras personne, d'accord? je vais la faire partir.

\- GAGNÉ! tu es le boss Sasha.

Dan croisa une dernière fois le regard meurtrier de son ami et alla voir Cynthia. Sinon le scientifique aurait attaqué à coups de fusil ou seringue et l'hystéro serait trouée comme une passoire. Dan allait lui parler quand son portable sonna, elle répondit et s'alarma avant de reprendre ses affaires et partir aussi vite qu'une fusée.

West qui attendait des nouvelles du futur éventuel cadavre, alla voir Dan. Celui-ci était planté sur le palier et regardait partir la calamité en murmurant "Dieu merci".

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? demanda Herbert.

\- Rien, elle a reçu un coup de fil de sa famille de paranos. Le gamin de sa cousine a la drouille et tout à coup c'est panique à bord.

Il en aurait ri d'habitude mais là il n'avait qu'une seule envie: se coucher.

\- Dommage j'avais chargé le fusil, râla West. En tout cas penses-y la prochaine fois que tu croiseras la moindre femme.

\- Bon alors c'est décidé, ou bien je rentre dans les ordres ou bien je vire de bord.

Herbert leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve.

FIN

Bon voilà j'ai écrit ça en une soirée et à la va-vite alors n'hésitez pas à lancer les tomates (mais pas trop fort, hein). Moi aussi j'ai mal au crâne maintenant.


End file.
